


Seen

by itachisgurl93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Model!GoM, Model!Kuroko, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kuroko Tetsuya was the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, he was the child model Shirohana Tetsumi. After the end of the three year deal, he is pulled back into the modeling world. Too bad he didn’t know going back into modeling would include his friends following him into the business as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> So...what’s up?? Yep! My very first Kuroko no Basket story! And if your wondering i asked Lycheelove if she’d have a problem and she said no and to go for it. Sooo...ya...OHHH!! I GOT A TUMBLR!! ITS, kuroryuu.tumblr.com and things will be posted there!! ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFULL BETA IberisGalloway! You’re the best!

The Return

"Ok Tetsu-chan, can you please place both your arms on the arm rest, clasp your hand and put your cheek on top of your hands. Good. Now look at the camera and smile...there!"

snap snap snap

Shirohana Tetsumi, a beautiful little seven year old child model. Very professional, smart, nice and though not one to smile a lot or show all that much facial expressions, the staff could tell that there were many feelings waiting to burst out.

However, there was one secret that they were all going to take to their graves-the beautiful little model, wearing that gorgeous baby blue frock, was, in fact, a boy. A boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Where Tetsumi had mid-back length powder blue hair, Tetsuya had short powder blue hair. Where Tetsumi’s presence would be immediately noticed when she entered the room, only those who keenly observed their surroundings would notice Tetsuya. Although, no one could say that neither was pretty to look at.

President Natsume smiled, he would without a doubt make sure that little Tetsu-chan would become one of the most well known model in the world, and of course, that no one would know that Tetsu-chan was a boy.

~!~!~!~!~!  
Nine year old Kuroko Tetsuya sat patiently as his hair stylist fiddled around with his hair. He watched impassively as she clipped on the wavy powder blue hair extensions. He stared down at his white sundress. It was the summer again and a children’s clothing brand had asked that he...or she in this case, wear many of their different outfits from their summer collection. He was starting off with three or four different sundresses, after which there were shorts and shirts, sportswear, picnic wear and such lined up for him.  
~!~!~!~!~!

Eleven year old Kuroko Tetsuya sat in front of President Natsume with his parents by his side. President Natsume sat in front of them staring at them with wide open eyes.

“What do you mean you want to stop??”

“Natsume-san, I want to stop modeling. I want to focus on playing basketball.”

“But-but!”

“Nastume-san please! I’ve been doing this since I was five and I really want to focus on something else for a while.”

Natsume looked at the little boy in front of him. He had to look away from the little angel’s expressionless eyes. There was no way he could say ‘no’ if he kept looking into those baby blue eyes. There hasn't been anyone yet who had been able to resist those big blue eyes. Natsume sighed. He knew he had no other choice but to allow Tetsuya to do what he wanted. It was true that his little Tetsu-chan had been modeling for the past five years. It was probably time to let him go for a bit... well until high school at least.

"Fine. Because I am an understanding person, we will put a pause in the contract, however once you are in high school, I can call you back whenever I want. Deal?"

Kuroko and his parents paused and stared at Natsume. Kuroko’s parents then turned and looked at him. Kuroko nodded, "Deal. I'll see you in three years then."

~!~!~!~

A fifteen year old Kuroko Tetsuya walked around the streets aimlessly. With a vanilla shake in one hand, he watched as all the commercials that aired on the giant plasma above him.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

Kuroko slowly turned around and came face to face with the only person that would call him that.

"Is there something that you need Kise-kun?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Kise gave him a hundred watt smile, followed closely by puppy dog eyes/pout. Kuroko was not affected. "Now, Kise-kun, before I leave you here."

"Kurokocchi! How cruel!"

"Kise-kun."

"I need your help Kurokocchi!"

"No."

"Gah! You haven't even heard what I need help with yet! Please please help me! I'm really in a bind here. My modeling partner got sent to the hospital, and the shoot needs someone and you're the only one pretty enough and closest to height of the intended model! Please!”

Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched. Was this really how Kise was attempting to convince him to help? Yeah, like that was going to work. Kuroko blinked and continued to stare at Kise. He stared at him for a few more minutes, as Kise began to squirm under the scrutiny. It was fun to watch him squirm.

“Kurokocchi! Please!! You have to help me! Please, please, please!!”

Kuroko sighed. If he wanted to get out of hearing Kise plead, he would have to agree, he knew if he didn’t, the blonde wouldn’t ever leave him alone about it. Plus, he decided it was a good time to hold up his end of the deal.

“Fine Kise-kun, I will help you. But I need to know what company you are with first.”

“Yay!! Kurokocchi!,” Kise grabbed him and spun him around in a few circles, “I love you so much Kurokocchi! You’re the best!”

“Kise-kun, put me down before I change my mind.”

Hurriedly, Kise put down the short male. There was absolutely no way he was going to screw up this chance to spend time with his Kurokocchi...and make sure his photoshoot went well. Though, he did wonder why his pretty blue head wanted to know what company he was in, “Kurokocchi...why do you want to know what company I’m in?”

Kuroko shrugged, “Because I want to.”

Kise blinked, “Ok. I work for Sunny Pro under President Natsume Takeshi.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow,but otherwise remained impassive. He couldn’t say that he was surprised, seeing as to how popular Sunny Pro was. No, not surprising at all. Kuroko nodded his head to Kise, “Thank you Kise-kun, now should we get going? I’m sure your colleagues are waiting on you.”

Kise’s eyes widened, Kuroko was right! The entire photo shoot was waiting on him to return! Kise grabbed Kuroko’s hand tightly and ran down the direction he had come from as if the hounds of hell itself were right on his feet. Kuroko could do nothing but hold that hand tightly and try his best to keep up.

Sure, he was short per say for being Japanese, but compared to everyone else around him-and thanks to them- he looked even smaller than he already was. Really... there was no winning here! Not paying attention to his surroundings Kuroko ended up face first into Kise's back. Kuroko scowled and rubbed his nose with his free hand.

"Kise- kun! Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Ah, gomen Kurokocchi. I didn't mean to stop so suddenly, but we are here."

Kuroko blinked and looked around. Huh. How long had he spaced out for? Kuroko shook his head and allowed himself to be pulled in to the company entrance by Kise. Kuroko scrunched his eyebrows, “Kise-kun, why are we at the company instead of the photo studio?”

“Well, the company has a big studio and the things that the photographer needed for the shoot were already in our studio, so there was no need for them to go somewhere else.”

“Ah.” Kuroko nodded, it figured that was the case. Sunny had always had everything one need right at their finger tips, that was one of the reasons why they were one of the top agencies around.  
The two of them walked through the front doors, Kuroko allowed Kise to lead him to the studio room. Kise stopped in front of the door and looked back at Kuroko, “Kurokocchi...You have no idea how thankful I am to you right now,” Kise then fully turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, “Thank you for putting up with my whims.”

Kuroko lightly smiled, “You are very welcome Kise-kun. Now let’s go in before we become even more late.”

A bright grin plastered itself onto Kise face, and he energetically nodded his head up and down. He grabbed hold of Kuroko’s hand and pushed the doors open. Heads spun around to meet them. Head held high, Kise brought Kuroko over to meet his agency’s president and presented Kuroko proudly, “President! I would like you to meet my Kurokocchi!!”

President Natsume turned to Kise and to his friend before his eyes widened. No way, it couldn’t be could it..

“Kaicho! I’d like you to meet my best friend Kuroko Tetsu-” Kise began but was cut off.

“Tetsu-chan? Is that you??” President Natsume asked, voice full of disbelief

Kuroko smiled and bowed, “It’s good to see you again, Natsume-kaicho.”

A confused Kise looked between the two of them, “You two know each other?? How!! Kurokocchi! Kaicho! How do you two know each other!?!?”

The two turned to face Kise, Natsume raised his eyebrow inquisitively, “How do you two know each other?”

“We played basketball together in middle school.”

“Basketball? So you’ve known each other for about 3 years know huh?”

“Well, I’ve known him since...our second year...yeah, we were the Generation of Miracles together.” Kise answered proudly.

“Generation of Miracles? What sort of fruity name is that?” The president lightly scoffed.

Kuroko sighed, “Natsume-san, really? Must you put it that way? The five of them are basketball geniuses.”

“Kurokocchi! You are part of the group too!” Kise protested. “But never mind that! How do you two know each other! That’s the main question!”

Kuroko looked at him and turned back to Natsume. They nodded to each other and then both grabbed one of Kise’s hands and dragged him over to an empty room. Kuroko and Natsume pushed him in and Kuroko closed the door behind them.

"Kise-kun, whatever we say here has to stay here, you can't tell anyone else ok?"  
Worried, Kise nodded his head. He had to make sure nothing bad was happening with his Kurokocchi. "Kurokocchi you're not caught up in something bad are you? Do you need my help? Are you ok?"

Kuroko’s eye’s narrowed in annoyance, really, why did everyone think that he needs help all the time? Did they not think that he could take care of himself? Kuroko sighed, “No Kise-kun, there is nothing bad happening. Everything is fine. As, I was saying, what you hear here, stays here. Do you promise?”

Slowly Kise nodded his head, “I promise.”

Kuroko smiled a soft, barely there smile, one that had Kise blushing and Natsume raising an eyebrow. At both of them. “Natsume-san, would you like to talk or should I?”

Natsume looked at Kuroko and smiled, “I’ll do it,” he turned to Kise, “Ok Ryota, here’s what’s happening. Tetsuya here is a model-”

“What?!?”

“Let me finish! You remember three-ish years ago there was a young female model? Shirohana Tetsumi?”  
“Yeah! I had a huge crush on her! Well I think everyone did. She’s the reason I became a model.” Kise replied with a soft smile on his face. Kuroko’s face powdered with light blush and Natsume held back a laugh.

“Yes, well that beautiful little girl’s actual name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Or you can say that the beautiful girl was in fact Kuroko.”

Silence ensued. A few minutes passed before Kuroko got annoyed at Kise’s frozen state. He began to snap his fingers in front of Kise’s face. It still didn’t snap him out of his trance, so Kuroko did the only thing he could do...sort of. Kuroko slapped both of Kise’s cheeks hard enough to leave immediate bright red hand imprints on his face. That definitely brought him out of his trace-like state.

Kise blinked rapidly, “Kurokocchi...you’re...you’re joking right? Were you really Shirohana Tetsumi?”

“Yes,” Kuroko replied without hesitation, there was nothing for him to hide...ok well maybe there was, but if he and Kise were to model together, he might as well have let Kise know about his secret. Kuroko watched as a blush covered Kise’s face, yeah he probably was embarrassed about the whole admitting he had a crush on him thing.

Kuroko smiled softly, "its ok Kise-kun. I'm flattered that you liked me enough to have a crush on me. It's sweet." He said trying to reassure Kise that everything was ok and the he wasn't going to start treating him as if he had gotten a contagious disease for it.

Kise on the other hand wasn't so reassured. Yeah he knew Kuroko wouldn't hold it against him, but he was more worried about the man with the cunning smirk stand behind Kuroko.

"President...that look on your face isn't so reassuring. It's actually really scary."

"Quiet, you idiot! Just answer the question! No, promise us that you will not tell anyone of what you just heard here. Who knows what people would do to Tet-chan if someone found out about this."

Hurriedly, Kise nodded his head, "I promise no one will hear about this from my mouth, Kurokocchi!" he yelled getting on his knees in front of Kuroko and grabbed both of the other boy’s small hands into his own, "Kurokocchi I promise! I will protect you!"

Kuroko gently eyed the teen in front of him, "Thank you, Kise-kun. I will keep you to that promise," he said. Kuroko slipped his hands out of Kise's and brought them up to cup Kise's face. He slowly brought his head forward and planted a soft kiss on Kise's forehead. Kise's face immediately went red and he stared up at his Kurokocchi in confusion, "Wha-?"

"Just a small thank you and ‘I'm looking forward to working with you’ gift." Kuroko replied, a small smile on his face, but gorgeous and blush inducing none the less. With a bright red face, Kise stood up and wrapped his arms around himself, 'Kurokocchi...you are too cute!' he thought to himself.

"Kise-kun, why don't you go and get ready. The president and I will talk things over and I'll get ready as well,ok?"

"No problem Kurokocchi! Leave it to me! If anyone asks, President is just asking you a few questions and getting your consent."

"Thank you Kise-kun."

With a new important mission in his mind, Kise quickly left the room, though if he acted like a spy on his way out, neither mentioned it.

Kuroko turned back to Natsume, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, a deals a deal Tet-chan. From now on you are a model in the company again. Let's get you all dolled up and after the photo shoot, I'll come back with your contract, ok?"

Kuroko stared hard at Natsume, his eyes narrowed, "ok, but I'm reading the contract before I sign anything, knowing you, you'll sign me for the next 50 years."

Natsume held back a flinch, there went that idea! Really this kids was just too smart for his own good. Natsume nodded his head in acceptance, it was best not to argue with the blue haired boy.

“How about this, you stay here, and I’ll go and get all the stuff we need to turn you into a girl, and after the photo shoot we’ll sit down together and work on the contract. Do you want me to call your parents?”

Kuroko shook his head, “That’s fine and no, neither of them are in the country at the moment.”

Natsume nodded his head in understanding, the Kurokos were always on the move and hardly ever got to spend time with their only child. That didn’t mean they didn’t love him or spoil him rotten when they got the chance to...or he let them. No they really loved him, probably too much, but their careers just got in the way of their family time together, so hence the overindulgence. Not that he could argue with their parenting methods, his little Tet-chan had become even more beautiful, he had become independent, he studied well and he was doing what he loved, exactly how his parents had taught him.

"Alright Tet-chan, I'll just go get the stuff and be right back ok?"

Kuroko nodded his head as he watched Natsume walk out and close the door behind him. As he waited he thought about what his parents would say about his becoming a model again. They were both there for the deal three year ago so they can't really do anything about it even if they wanted to. He knew his mother would be super excited for it. Every time she called, she would ask when he would start modeling again, his father on the other hand would not be so happy. Sure, he had agreed to three year deal, but that had only been because his mother had pretty much threatened him with no homemade food whenever they were able to see each other.

Kuroko sighed, his parented were like a forever newlywed couple, that probably had to do with the fact that because of their jobs they didn't get to spend a lot of time together or with him. Though that definitely didn't mean the three didn't love each other, no, of course not, they spoke to each other almost every morning before he went to school and every evening when he returned home. Even if h hadn't seen them in three months now, they were still the best parents in the world, if a little too dotting. Kuroko shook his head and pulled out his phone, better they hear it from him than from Natsume. He went to his message box and sent both of the texts informing of the development. He would call but he didn't know if either were busy, not that it would stop them from picking up the phone when he called.

**Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, I'm just texting you to tell you that, starting today, I will be modeling again. I already talked it over with Natsume-kaicho. After this photo shoot, we'll sign the contract, I'll send the two of you a picture copy before I sign it, so please always have your phone on you.**

**-Tetsuya**

Just as he sent the text, Natsume walked back in with everything they needed. He walked over to the table and put everything down before he beckoned Kuroko over with his hand. As he walked to the table he got a closer look at what he brought, hair extensions the color of Kuroko's hair, makeup, and a dress, he didn't know what color, design or from who, but he was about to find out. Natsume took the dress out first for him to see.

It really was very beautiful. It was a flowing chiffon dress, pale blue-the exact color of his hair and eyes, it was tight at the waist but loose up, probably to give the illusion that he had breasts. Natsume thrust the dress into his hands which he took as a clue to undress. He put the dress back down on the table and began to undress. Thankfully, he was wearing short briefs so he wouldn't have to change those as well. Carefully, he slid the dress over his body, watching as it flowed down in waves. He patted himself down; making sure everything was in the right place before he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, even he couldn't deny that. He thanked every god he knew for the fact that he didn’t have body hair. He shuddered at the thought of having to shave or wax it off. It was a good thing too since this dress was slit down his thigh.

"Natsume-kaicho...this dress-"

"It's beautiful, yes?"

  
"Yes...but the slit..."

"Don't worry, your legs are perfect. The dress fits perfectly on you."

"Thank you," he replied unsure whether he should feel flattered or...

"Ok now on to the hair and makeup!" Natsume got the rest of the accessories and placed them on the vanity. He took the brush and brushed out Kuroko's hair, getting it to fall to his shoulders before he started to clip in the extensions.

Kuroko watched as the fake hair fell down to his waist in beautiful waves. With all the extensions now clipped in, he knew there would be no way anyone would question Shirohana Tetsumi's gender, even if he would never admit it out loud.

Next was the makeup! Since Tetsumi would be more of a natural looking model, all that was added was a touch of blush, pale blue sparkling eye-shadow, a clear lip gloss to his already pink lips. Kuroko looked at Shirohana Tetsumi and sighed. While, he was happy he would get to model again, he hoped none of his current or former teammates would see the pictures... even if there was a slim chance they wouldn't.

"Alright, Tet-chan, let's do this. Time to show the world that Shirohana Tetsumi is back and here to stay!"

Kuroko nodded and took in a deep breath deep to calm himself. Once he stepped out that door there would be no going back, _'well’_ , he thought to himself, _'time to suck it up and see if you still have it Kuroko Tetsuya!.'_ He followed Natsume out of the door and to the rest of the staff, who when they saw him, stood shock still.

"Ok give me your attention," Natsume called out, instantly drawing everyone's eyes and ears towards him. He pushed Kuroko forwards towards Kise, "this young lady here will be Usagi-chan's 'replacement' I guess you could say. You all know her, or have at least heard of her. I would like you guys to meet the Shirohana Tetsumi, back from her three years break. She has so graciously agreed to help us and become Kise's partner for this shoot, and since they are friends any 'provocative' poses should have smooth sailing. Right?" He offered turning to the two teenagers who looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. But a subtle glare had them slowly nodded their heads.

"Great! Now we can get on with the shoot. Let's go people we are already behind!" Natsume yelled out, jolting people out of their thoughts and back to work.

He watched as the photos were shot, various scenes, poses, and gazes where captured. He saw as people became enamored with the two models in front of them, saw as both men and women were captured by Shirohana Tetsumi’s beauty and talent, her talent to make people feel as if they were in that picture with her, once they noticed that she to was in the picture, her presence only adding to the beauty of the picture.

Natsume smiled to himself, of he couldn't wait till people saw these pictures in the coming days. There was no doubt in his mind that the only thing that people would be talking about would be Shirohana Tetsumi's return and how good she looked with Kise Ryota.

_‘Any trouble that came after would be so worth it’_ , he thought, unknowing of certain men that would see these pictures and cause more trouble than he expected.  
!~!~~~!~!~!~~!~~!~!

So? What do you think? Remember to review please!! It might just make the writing process faster!


	2. Knowing

Summary: Before Kuroko Tetsuya was the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, he was the child model Shirohana Tetsumi. After the end of the three year deal, he is pulled back into the modeling world. Too bad he didn’t know going back into modeling would include his friends following him into the business as well.

Warnings: YAOI! It is yaoi!! GoM/Kuroko, Ogiwara(s)/Kuroko, Model!Kuroko, Model!GoM, there will be OMC?OCs, but you will like them...some of them anyways

“Talk”  
‘thoughts’  
text

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time:

Natsume smiled to himself, of he couldn't wait till people saw these pictures in the coming days. There was no doubt in his mind that the only thing that people would be talking about would be Shirohana Tetsumi's return and how good she looked with Kise Ryouta. 

‘Any trouble that came after would be so worth it’, he thought, unknowing of certain men that would see these pictures and cause more trouble than he expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Knowing

 

The Princess of Modeling Has Returned 

Dear readers and fans,  
Anyone that had seen yesterday's newest January issue of Eternal Empress has probably been all smiles. And you might be wondering why, what could have possibly been so good that they won’t stop smiling, and here it is, as you might have guessed from this article title, Shirohana Tetsumi has once again returned to the spotlight. After hearing nothing of her, but that she was having a break for the past three years, she has appeared once again in Eternal Empress with none other than Kise Ryouta. 

Every single photo in the high-end magazine was amazing. Shirohana Tetsumi and Kise Ryouta looked absolutely beautiful together. Every photo shown was different from the one before. Though as much as Kise-kun was able to convey the correct emotions, expressions and postures, we are still able to find that small glimmer of starstruckness in his eyes. It must have been quite the honor for him to work with such a well known senpai. And according to sources Shirohana Tetsumi was the reason Kise Ryouta went into modeling anyways. Could this be the beginning of a power new couple in our industry? 

Of course, as many of you may remember, Kise Ryouta might have competitor for Tetsumi-chan's heart and that competitor goes by the name Ogiwara Masahiro.

For those of you too young to remember, or for those of you who don't want to remember, yes boys who had/have a crush on Testumi-chan, I'm talking about you, Masa-san and Testumi-chan have appeared in magazines and commercials together since they began to work in the industry. We saw through videos and pictures that he was completely sweet on her. If their relationship continued, even though Tetsumi-chan left for a while, is anyone's guess. Though, I personally wouldn't mind if Tetsumi-chan is wooed of her feet by Kise-kun! They make such a cute couple!! 

But I would like to know what the readers think. Who would make the cuter couple? Ogiwara Masahiro-kun and Shirohana Tetsumi-chan or Kise Ryouta and Shirohana Tetsumi-chan? Remember to text in your opinion to poll line 090675poll1 for MasaTsumi and 090675poll2 for RyouTsumi.

We thank you for your input!! 

XXXXXXX

Big hands crumpled the tabloid, purple eyes glared at the ridiculous paper in his hands. He could handle the fact that one he calls ‘Kuro-chin’, hadn’t told them that he was Shirohana Tetsumi-it had been pretty easy to figure it out for the pictures, no one else had such expressive baby blue eyes- he could even handle them speculating about Kise and Kuroko, but to have the audacity to try and couple him up someone that wasn’t even part of their group was just-rage filled his mind, he couldn’t bare to think such a disgusting thought. Murasakibara threw the crumpled ball of paper on the floor and stomped on it like it was the cause of all misery. 

“Atsushi, what’s wrong?”

The purple haired giant turned to his teammate, “nothing Muro-chin, I just saw something disgusting.”

Himuro raised his visible eyebrow and looked around at the other people in the classroom holding the same paper, “excuse me,” he asked a classmate next to him, “can I see that?”

The blushing girl couldn’t hand the tabloid over fast enough. Himuro read the front page and looked deeply at the picture of Kise Ryouta confused, before his eyes widened in realization. That blue haired girl...it couldn’t be, “Atsushi...is that...”

"It's Kuro-chin."

"Has he always done this?"

Murasakibara shrugged his shoulders, even if Kuro-chin didn't mean it, that didn’t mean he wasn't a little irked that Kuroko hadn't told any of them. 

"I see. So you didn't know this as well huh?"

"Shut up Muro-chin."

Himuro raised his hands, conceding to the giant male's irritated tone. If he didn't know any better Himuro would have guessed that Murasakibara was angry and... jealous? Of course he could understand the anger, he too would be mad if it turned out that someone he thought he knew inside and out actually, had such a big secret and hadn’t told him. Though on the other hand was it really such a big deal? Sure Kuroko hadn't told them, but it was his business wasn't it? Was Kuroko really that famous? 

He turned to the girl he borrowed the tabloid from, "excuse me? It seems I've been away from here longer than I thought. Could you tell me who this girl is?" 

"Himuro-kun, you really don't know?"

Himuro shook his head with a sheepish look on his face, "no. I think I left to America before she came."

"Ohhh," the girl said in understanding, "she's Shirohana Tetsumi-chan. She's been a model since... well since we were kids, but from some reason she went on break for three years, right Sachiko-chan?" The girl next to her nodded, a sneer on her face, "though I don't know why she's even that famous. She's not even pretty. Kise-sama deserves a better partner."

Murasakibara glared at the girl, this little tramp is the ugly one, he thought to himself.

Her friend rolled her eyes, "well I think they look really cute together."

"I think she and Masahiro-sama look better together! Hey! Now that she's back do you think they start doing shoots together again?! Oh I really hope they do! Masahiro-sama is so handsome and Tetsumi-chan is beautiful! They'd look perfect together!" Another girl from across the room cut in. Many around her nodded, while just as many looked at her as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world. 

"No way! Tetsumi-chan and Kise-kun look best together!"

Unfortunately that started a loud argument about who Kuroko would look best with. Himuro blinked at the ridiculousness that was happening in front of him., were they really arguing about which guy Kuroko would look better?

XXXXXX

Momoi stared at the newest Eternal Empress in one hand and the Celebrity One tabloid in the other. She couldn't believe her eyes, in one hand was her dear Tetsu-kun dressed as a girl, passing so innocently yet so... sexually with Ki-chan, and on the other hand was a picture of the two of them again but the tabloid wanted to know if her Tetsu-kun would look better with Ki-chan or with Ogiwara Masahiro. Of course the most important thing that she had gotten from this was that her Tetsu-kun was actually Shirohana Tetsumi!

Shirohana Tetsumi!

Her most favorite model! The person Momoi Satsuki was praying would make a return! Her fashion idol! Just as she was about to start hyperventilating, she spotted a familiar mop of cobalt hair. 

"Dai-chan!" She called out to her childhood friend wondering if he had seen the pictures. "Dai-chan," she called once again as she reached him, "have you seen Ki-chan new pictures?!"

Aomine gave her the worst look, "and why would I look at that idiot’s pictures?"

Momoi pouted, "mou, Dai-chan look at them! You won't believe it." She said shoving the magazine info hours face. Aomine sputtered, "what the hell woman!" 

He ripped the magazine away from his face, and was about to throw it on the ground when he saw the picture. His eyes widened as he stared at pretty blue haired girl. "T-Tetsu?"

"Told you you wouldn't believe it."

"No way. This.... is this real!? It's fake right? This is....what the fuck!!" Wide, confused eyes looked at the pink haired girl. Who in turn could only shrug, she to had no idea what was happening. It was just as much of a shock to her as it was to him. She didn't even think Akashi knew about this. Which in itself was something, after all Akashi prided himself in knowing everything, to find out that something this big was hidden from him was probably as big of a blow to his pride as Rakuzan loss to Seirin.

Aomine shook his head, there’s no way this was real! It was probably just a model that looked like him...but...Aomine let out a huge sigh and sank to his feet, his arms over his head, there was no denying those huge baby blue eyes. Aomine lifted his head up to look at the magazine once more, he let out another huge sigh, "it's really him isn't it?" 

Momoi didn't say anything, but nodded her head, a sad look in her eyes.

XXXXXXX

"Shin-chan!!"

"Takao! Stop calling me that!"

“Nevermind that Shin-chan, have you seen this? You gotta see this!” Takao said, shoving the new Eternal Empress into Midorima’s face. Midorima sputtered in indignation, “Bakao what do you think you’re doing?!” He yelled, throwing the magazine in the floor.

“Shin-chan no! You have to look at it.”

“Why should I? It’s just Kise.”

Takao huffed, “Yes, but no! Look at it again!” 

Midorima kissed his teeth in irritation and yanked the magazine out of Takao’s hands, “Tch. Like I said it’s just Ki-Kuroko?! What the hell?!”

“See Shin-chan,” Takao started with a smug smile, “told you you’d want to see it.”

“But this-how-what?!”

“I know. It came as a shock to me to when I figured out that our very own Kuroko was actually Shirohana Tetsumi-chan! Though why is it such a shock to you? Didn't you already know?”

"Tch. Of course not. Kuroko and I aren't so friendly." Midorima said with a not so hidden amount of irritation in his voice, thrusting the magazine back into Takao’s arms. Why had he not said anything about it to them? Even if he didn't want to tell the others why hasn't he told him? Were those three years together man nothing till him? 

Wait. What? 

What did he, Midorima Shintarou, care about whether or not Kuroko Tetsuya shared a tightly kept secret with him? It had nothing to do with him, so it was absolutely none of his business. Though, a voice is the back of his mind asked why he was so irritated in if it had nothing to do with him. 

Takao just sighed and shook his head at the green haired, tsundere male and let the matter drop. He knew the taller male was mad, he looked down at the picture in his hand, ‘and rightfully so,’ he thought. 

XXXXXX

 

Akashi Seijurou stared at the magazine laying on his desk. There was no mistaking it was there? It really was him wasn’t it? Sure he was...displeased...that Tetsuya hadn’t told them-him-of his apparent star status, but what really ticked him off was that Ryouta hadn’t said a word of this to any of them. Which really was quite strange, who new that blabber mouth could keep anything from his friends.

Then there was also this Ogiwara Masahiro character that came into the picture all of a sudden. But that was no problem. It could be fixed quietly. 

“Akashi-kun, I didn’t know you like those types of magazines.”

Akashi turned to his classmate. She was pretty, but she still couldn’t hold a candle to how pretty Tetsuya looked in the magazine photo’s. A thought which irked him because there was no reason he should be thinks his former male teammate was pretty, much less attractive. Akashi smiled politely at her, “ I’m don’t, but occasionally I come across ones that catch my attention.”

“So Shirohana Tetsumi-san caught your eye?”

His eyes slightly narrowed, he knew when people were fishing for information. But he would play this cool like always, “yes, she did. She looks a lot like someone I know. So I was interested for a moment but I’m done with it now, you could borrow it if you want.”

“Really Akashi-kun you wouldn’t mind?”

He smiled charmingly at her,”of course not,” he handed the magazine to her, and turned back in his seat. She thankfully got the clue and retained back to her seat, where it seemed her friends where waiting for her. Akashi shook his head, this was why he couldn’t get along with kids his age. They were too immature for him to truly be friends with them, even Shintarou, who thought himself to be mature (and in some ways be was), could be quite the child sometimes, that was why, no matter his strange quirks, Akashi had gotten along best with Tetsuya. He thought he knew all there was to the powder blued haired child, Akashi let out and inaudible snort, seems he was wrong and Tetsuya had some explaining to do. 

XXXXXX

The Seirin High School Basketball Team stared shocked at the article in from of them. Was this real? There was no way right? There was no way their Kuroko Tetsuya could really be Shirohana Tetsumi! He would have told them wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t have kept that from them would he? The team stood there waiting for the teen in question to show himself. Most of them were fidgeted, they had so many of questions to ask him.

“Ano, is something wrong? “

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. That definitely applied here. Riko threw the magazine to the side and grabbed Kuroko by his t-shirt, “is it true?” she hissed. 

“Is what true?” Asked a puzzled young man.

“Don’t play games with me Kuroko! Are you really Shirohana Tetsumi?!”

“Oh that. Hai. I am.”

Riko threw herself away from Kuroko and fell the the floor dramatically, she put her head in her arms and shed crocodile tears, as loud echoing sobs vibrated throughout the gymnasium. 

“Ano, coach...are you ok? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He said, he didn’t think that keeping his identity a secret would hurt her so much.

“Wahhh!!!” They covered their ears as the female on the floor let out another loud cry of despair.

“Kuroko! Tell me it’s not true!” She said crawling to his legs and hugging them tightly. “If you tell me it’s not true I will forget that you kept this a secret from us and you won’t have any extra practice.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows scrunched together, “I’ll tell you, if you tell me what you’re talking about. As for my modeling, I’ve been doing this longer that this school has been here, plus it is my secret, I have no reason why I had to have told you.”

“Kuroko!”

“Hyuuga-senpai, I am right and you all know that.” He said facing the group looking at him as if he was in the wrong, he wasn’t and he wasn’t going to let them try and make it his fault. Finally Kagami sighed and ruffled his hair with his large hand, “I’m with Kuroko on this one. It’s his private life. What he does in his free time is up to him, and from what I’ve read, he’s been doing this longer than he’s been playing basketball, so we have no right to demand anything of him.”

“Researched?” Kuroko asked, raising his eyebrow, his eyes taking on an amused glint as he watch his big tiger sputter and turn red, ‘too cute’, he thought. He finally turned his attention back to the girl still holding onto his legs, “Riko-san, are you going to tell me now or are we just going to have to stand here waiting for you?”

Their coach sniffled, and did her best to compose herself, which was hard considering she was still on the floor, holding onto his legs. “You’re not in a relationship with...with..O-ogi-...M-Mas-...”.

“Ogiwara Masahiro?” Kuroko suggested, unable to keep listening to his proud coach trip over a name. He softly snorted under his breath as she nodded into his calves. He looked down at her, “Riko-san, could you possibly let go of my legs and get up? Who knows how dirty the floor is. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be on the floor for any reason,” he said grabbing on to her biceps and softly pulling he up. He looked at her blushing face and smiled softly, brushing her fake tears away, which caused her to blush even more.

The rest of the boys stared at him in shook, who knew Kuroko was smooth? Really, was this kid here steal the hearts of both men and women?! What the hell?! Kuroko for his part, took a step away from his coach as he saw his captain, starting to turn red in anger and jealously. Riko though had other plans, she stepped back into his personal space and held his face in her hands. 

“Well are you with Masahiro-sama?” She asked looking into his baby blue eyes. He smiled softly at her, his eyes not betraying anything but his amusement at the whole thing, “Gomen Riko-san,” he said putting his hands on her hands in return, he slowly put his head forwards, leaned his forehead on hers, and pulled her hands back down to her sides, “it’s a secret. But you’re welcome to try and figure it out.”

He let go of her hands and moved back, his coach staring to him in incredulously. He turned around and walked to the middle of the court and started to stretch. Noticing no one else was coming, he turned his head to them, his head tilted to the side, he asked “are you not going to stretch?”

“KUROKO!!!”

He couldn’t deny the mischievous smile that appeared on his face, his team was the best. 

!~!~!~!~!  
Yeah...so...late I know. But hey! Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya-hime!!.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If The Dress Fits, Wear It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461356) by [TheBizarreHairTrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio)




End file.
